Perfect Romance
by spookslove
Summary: A little bit of smut!


Adam smiled. He loved having this feeling. He walked down the road to Thames House. He decided not to take the car but to get there another way. Tube. Bus. Walking. He walked up the steps to the beautiful architectural building. He showed security his pass and walked through. People were banging into him but he didn't care.

"Oooo someone is very happy today" Said a familiar voice.  
"Yes…..Am I"  
"Of course. I don't think anything could wipe that smile off your face"  
"No. I don't think anything could" They walked across the Grid. Ruth walked up to them.  
"Right. What's funny? I love a good joke" Ruth was bouncing with excitement. She walked with them to their stations.  
"Adam is…..He cant"  
"I get it. Lads joke"  
"Ruth"  
"No its fine. Where's Jo?" she said as she wandered off.  
"Not like you to not come up with a joke"  
"Not like you to be extremely happy" Adam sat down. Zaf stood and watched Adams movement. It was smooth and non depressant. Zaf liked this Adam. He didn't quite know why he was so happy. Well he had an inkling.

Harry spoke in a relaxed manner. Nothing seemed to bother him. Country under threat. So what? He had everything he could possibly wish for.  
"Right. Ive seconded someone from 6 to help. And a certain someone was bouncing at the chance. Im very pleased to say that she will be joining us later" Adam thought. He knew. He couldn't wait. Good Choice. He looked at Harry and Ruth embracing each other. They were such a gorgeous couple. Soon to be married. Ruth to be a mother. They hadn't officially told anyone but Harry let slip to Adam.

Prancing through the pods came a young woman who felt like a goddess after last nights treatment. Zaf noticed this bouncing dot in the corner of his eye. Ruth looked round. Adam walked over and held her at the waist as they moved in for a kiss. Adam gently brushed her lips with his and spoke quietly to her.  
"What are you doing here so early"  
"I just couldn't keep away" They smiled and parted. Jade walked over to Ruth and Zaf. "Alright Ruth"  
"Im fine great to see you again"  
"You look a little shocked Zaf"  
"Just. You… Beautiful"  
"Thanks Zaf" She smirked and walked over to the water cooler.  
"I think it would be great if she became a permanent fixture to the Grid"  
"Well you know what Adam's like Serial Recruiter" They chuckled. They liked Jade. She brung some vibrance to the Grid.

Harry looked on. The Grid was vibrant. Well Jade's choice of clothing certainly had some part of it. Harry picked up the phone the phone and waited. Juliet was just not answering. "Oh were the hell is that woman?" If you could call her that. Was about his to come out his mouth when his door swished open. Harry put the phone down.  
"Before you ask ive already asked Jade to stay with us here at 5"  
"Right. Thanks Harry. How did you"  
"With the speed you came in here. Gave it away." Harry chuckled to himself. Adam left.  
"Door!" Adam shut the door. Harry shook his head and laughed.

"Right. Im going to get some coffee"  
"No thanks"  
"Actually Jade, could you get me one if its not too much trouble" Asked Ruth trying not to sound lazy or a nuisance. "Sure Ruth. No trouble at all" Jade walked up to the pods and Adam stopped her movements.  
"Do you want me to help you with these coffees"  
"Alright" Knowing exactly what he had in mind, They left and giggled.  
"So how long do you think they'll be?" Ruth looked at Zaf. Punched him. Then whispered.  
"A long time" They got up and want over to keep Jo company.

Adam was looking at her glistening eyes as he thrust upon her. Jade gripped onto Adams chest as she pulled him closer. Kissing his smooth chest. As he kiss he long graceful neck.  
"Oh god!" She groaned. Adam smiled and groaned himself. As they came closer to climax the thrusting was faster and the groaning got louder. Still kissing each other all over. Until the final wave of satisfaction swept over them. At the same time. Panting and smiles across their faces they lay.  
"How about that coffee?"

At the Grid Zaf and Ruth were looking at each other.  
"So what do you think-" Adam and Jade walked across 


End file.
